Control Sequence Origins/Nex Ep 2/Transcript
-Control Sequence Origins- -Nex's Origins Verse 1- ---- Episode 2: Holding onto a New Life "LSZ Owned Region of Ikaruga, October 10th 2392 " "Unknown Area, restricted to the public" A crumpled dead leaf tosses itself over the wasteland, landing on the surface of a large ebony jacket laid out on the dusty grounds. Huddling underneath was the battered and exhausted form of a young Nex, trying to keep himself alive from the events hours earlier. Those people left him here, why he didn't know, their conversation he couldn't remember. He didn't know how this happened. His head a pounding whirlwind of discord. A dark sensation of cold and heaviness filled his body, along with the undesirable feeling of pain. It was too hard to open his eyes right now, and other then a few worming or crawling motions he couldn't move. Was he going to die? He didn't know. His heavy and warm shelter hugs him as everyonce in awhile he moves forward a bit more, hoping to get someplace. Fences behind him, tall gates and formations blocking access to the public stood towering over the area. No one would come here...no one, he thinks. Even if they did, it wouldn't be to help him, not after hearing those greedy, pompous voices that seemed to all just mesh and mix together anymore, the common language of the world. No everyone in this world was out for themselves for power, for control. They didn't give a damn about the others around them. He finds himself scowling slight at the thought. ???: Hey don't go over there Niko! A voice pierces the mid afternoon airs, a young voice, and soon following another. In all honesty surprised to hear the voice, Nex doesn't do another thing more instead letting his pain take over his will entirely. If he was to die here, so be it, he thinks. Niko: (Runs over with another young person following) Oh come on what's gonna happen? Its not like I'm going to try and sneak in, I just want to get closer. ???: You're going to get us into trouble! Niko: (Sticks his tongue out) And you need more guts. They were dressed normally, tee shirts and pants a small coat for the chilled weather hair of chestnut brown and platinum blonde, short on both. Niko: '(''Stops walking upon seeing the jacket on the floor, eyes widen) H-hey why's a guy passed out? Is he drunk? '''???: Niko...! (Slaps him upside the head) why do you even know about things like that? Niko: Ow! (Rubs his head) ...mom and dad...(gestures outward) and why'd you have to hit me? ???: (Sighs and goes over to the man) You deserve it... Niko: (Comes over) Is he breathing? (Picks up a stick and pokes him with it) ???: ''(Snatches the stick)'' Would you stop that! Nex: Nngh... (Worms in pain as he pops his body out of the jacket slightly) Niko: (eyes pop open wide and he scurried away) Yikes! (Disappears behind and peers from over a boulder) I'm sorry mister! I wont poke you anymore... (raises up gradually and his expression shifts to surprise) ...Wait, he's a kid like us... ???: (Sighs) Well at least he's alive. Looking closer he spots and examines wounds across his body. ???: Hey...he's hurt.... Niko:'' '(Comes back out steadily) Really? Why? Did he go exploring to? '''???: I, Niko, I don't think that's why... (Tries to speak to him) Can you talk? Nex: ... ... The lack of any kind of a response worried Niko's friend, if something wasn't done, this young man would most certainly parish. Niko's Friend: This isn't good... (Looks at Niko with worry glazing his expression) We can't just leave him here. Niko: ...(Closes his eyes in thought and then nods) Yeah I'm gonna go get my parents... (Turns and begins to walk away) try and keep him awake! (Breaks into a run toward his home) Niko's friend: R-right. Niko hurries off back into the path and heads back home, his friend sits right next to the young man and tries to get him to open his eyes, talk, something. But he didn't seem responsive for quite awhile. Niko's friend: I don't know why you're hurt, but don't worry, we're going to help. Nex: ... Niko's Friend: So just try and stay with us. Nex: ... Niko's Friend: ...Are you hurt to where you can't talk...? (Looks at him) Nex: (Opens eyes slightly) ...wh... (gaze glances over to him) He moves a bit in the jacket, piercing neon like jade eyes looking toward Niko's friend with a sense of anger, sorrow and brisk contempt. He didn't understand what was going on around him, didn't know how he got here, he reaches for something around his neck in frantic manor until he finds it. Nex: '(''Clasps an azure locket as he tries to lift himself back up, body giving a slight tremble he collapses once more, out of the jacket and onto the ground.) Ugh... '''Niko's friend: Hey, be careful! You're hurt really bad! (Stands up and goes over to him) Nex: ...go away...if I'm going to die...let me die...if I can't go back...I don't care... (Coughs still clasping the locket tightly) Suddenly speaking, Niko's friend rubs his head and looks at him. Niko's Friend: Don't talk like that...we're going to help you.'' (Tilts his head) A''nd go back... Do you mean return to your home? Nex: ... I... Niko's Friend: '''How'd you get here? What happened? Nex doesn't respond and stares at the locket quietly. Fast approaching footsteps come as Niko re enters with his family, and Nex doesn't budge from his spot. '''Niko: Here, over here! Hurry! (pointing with his fingers and guiding them he comes to a halt, quickly looking at his friend) he's still alive? Niko's Friend: Yeah...he was talking to me. Niko's father is the first to go over to him, quickly wrapping something around Nex's largest wound to stop the bleeding. Though Nex seemed to be detesting towards it with a present defensive scowl, he lacked strength to do anything. Wincing a bit he pulls away. After what he dealt with he wouldn't trust any of these people, he wouldn't drop his guard, no not even for a moment. While most everything remained a blood curdling fog to him, he knew that he couldn't trust people. Niko's Father: ...I can't imagine why a young man like this would be so close to the sectors area. He certainly doesn't look healthy. His hair lacks any color at all. Noting the snow white hair the young man had, he sighs. Niko: Is he going to be okay? Niko's Father: Once he gets out of here yes, he should be... He lifts Nex from the floor along with the ebony jacket that the boy slipped out of with ease. Nex: ! (Struggles about, wrenching himself around with growls) Every survival switch going in his mind he claws and shoves furiously at the older man's forearms and hands in attempt to break away. He didn't like feeling restrained, it would always precede something less than pleasant. Niko's Father: (gently stops him with his hand) Hey, hey I'm not going to hurt you. Nex: (Soon stops with a small groan as exhaustion kicks in again, eyes still glimmering with a certain dislike) ... Niko's mother remains quiet, as the father takes note to the collar like object around his neck. Black in shade it coiled around Nex's neck ending in a metallic tag. Peering at it, the father reads it aloud: what would become this man's name. Niko's Father: (lifts the tag and looks at it) ...Nex... Nex scowls once more as he holds the locket close, closing his wary eyes he shows no response to the name. Even though, it was what he was called, he knew no other name besides it. Niko: Nex? (prods at his dad's shirt) What's a Nex? Niko's Friend: ...Wasn't there a weapon called Nex something something used in the Third war...? Niko's Father: (Looks at him) ''Yes. There were weapons in the Third War called the Nex Exitium. But this is his name I would guess...that's what it says on this anyway...but why he has a collar I don't know. '''Niko's Mother:' ...Do you think the government is involved in this...? She finally spoke, a bit worriedly as she laid eyes on the boy known as Nex. Niko growing bored of the conversation wanders around, eventually spotting something of interest. Niko: (Looks over a bit from where Nex was found) Oh cool what's that? Niko's Friend: Is...is that a weapon? The blade lay flat on the floor, as though purposefully left there. Its strange body glimmered with a certain malevolence, a curious Niko approaching it, eyes wide with excitement. Niko: Look at it! Man its cool (Reaches for the hilt as he tries to lift it) Niko's Father: Niko, don't touch that. (In stern tone he moves and shoos him away) Niko: ...sorry dad... (Abashed he frowns and looks at his friend who shook his head at him) Niko's Father: ...Boys why don't you go to the house for now. Niko's Friend: That's fine by me, (rubs his neck) I've had enough for one day. Niko: Aw...(Frowns and then lightens up his expression) is he going to stay with us? Niko's Father: For now, yes. I don't think this was an accident. Niko: Yay! (Runs off toward the house) I have to get my room ready! Think of all the cool things we can do! Niko's Friend: Niko, wait! (Chases after him with a hand extended) '' The two boys scurried off chasing each other back to the house, excited to meet the new person once he recovered. Nex seemed to stop resisting and finally calmed down, and Niko's father stares at the blade in the ground. '''Niko's mother:' That...blade... Niko's Father: I'm beginning to wonder if the governmental agencies or even something on the outside have anything to do with this... (rests his hand on his chin) The blade alone points to something at work, afterall...(Looks intently toward the sword) that's a weapon of destruction. Niko's mother: And, even so, we're just going to keep this young man? This "Nex"? Niko's Father: (Sighs) I'm no longer with the government in any way...if I want to give sanctuary to him, I will. (Looks at Nex) maybe this is a way of giving me a way to fix the past mistakes of deciding to work in matters I really shouldn't of... Niko's Mother: What other choice was there? (goes over to him and leans on him) While I do agree...you could of made better choices, we're only human aren't we? Niko's Father: 'Yeah... (''Smiles and sighs) and sometimes we make too many mistakes. (turns his head down at Nex) But instead of doing what I should and giving this young man to the agencies, I think we should take him in ourselves. '''Niko's Mother: I might not of agreed with your choices in the past, but whatever you decide to do I'll stand by you because, I trust you. With a smile toward her, he then turns and walks away, his wife soon following him after picking up the strange sword. Nex hugged in the jacket and cradled remained silent, still holding the locket tight, he doesn't do anything except look at its deep blue azure surface. Nex: (to himself) Trust? These people trust each other...but, this isn't where I should be...how do I go back...? (closes eyes) How... ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript